


It's Electric

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Another story within my headcanon that the technology in the Bunker is, um,unique. This takes place at some point after the events ofChilly Night.Prompt 1: FrailPrompt 2: "Lantern's Glow"





	It's Electric

The hunt had been an absolute ball-buster, one that began with a sudden mad rush to grab their gear and _GO_ and then had dragged on for weeks. Dean has never been so grateful and relieved to see the Bunker's concealed entrance looming up through his windshield. When the overhead lights in the garage fail to come on automatically as they pull in, the mild inconvenience barely registers.

"Maybe there's a bad bulb in the circuit?" Sam muses.

Dean is nonplussed. "I'll look at it in the morning. Tonight I need a hot shower and some shut-eye," he replies with a shrug.

They unload by the glow of the Impala's high beams, but then they troop into the main living space and Cas hits the light switch. Nothing happens. Dean groans.

"Oh, _what now_?" he grits out, dropping his duffel and rubbing at his face. "I am too fucking tired for this bullshit. The lights weren't out in Lebanon when we drove through. Did we fuck up the Bunker's grid somehow? We weren't even here!"

The three of them dig through their bags by feel until they find their flashlights. Sam sighs. "I'll go check the fuse box. Can you guys look for some candles or something?"

They reconvene in the map room ten minutes later. Cas has found a half-dozen oil lanterns in one of the storerooms, and the glow they cast is frail but steady. Dean brought out a few of the scores of scented candles he and Cas keep in their room, and he's set them up around the place, mostly in the bathroom and the shower room.

Sam clears his throat. “Okay, well, it looks like we missed our monthly offering because we were gone so long on this hunt, so now the fuse box is, uh... Mad at us.”

Dean goggles at him. “What?”

“The fuse box. Is mad at us,” he repeats with careful deliberation.

“So, you're telling me that we can't turn any of the lights on because the Bunker is _sulking_?”

“Not the whole Bunker, just the fuse box. But yes. It... Uh... He? It? It's got hurt feelings.”

Dean takes a moment to collect himself. What is his life, exactly? “Well, do we have any lamb's blood left?”

Sam shakes his head. “We used the last of it finishing off the big bad. I can pick some up tomorrow, but the butcher doesn't open until 9.”

“God, this fucking place,” Dean mutters.

Cas clears his throat. “I could attempt to communicate with it? Perhaps I can soothe its ruffled feathers, so to speak?”

“Babe, no,” Dean replies. “We don't even know what that thing is or what its culture is like, and you're not the most skilled at social interactions, even on the regular mortal plane.” He holds up a propitiatory hand as the angel's face starts to drop. “Don't _you_ get all pouty on me now. I love you, but you know you're kind of awkward sometimes.” He turns to his brother. “Is there hot water? Or is that tied in to the electrical?”

Sam nods. “The hot water heater's a separate system, and she's super laid-back. I doubt she even noticed we were gone.”

“Okay, then Cas and I are gonna grab a shower and sack out. We'll deal with this shit in the a.m. Sam, can you blow out the lanterns?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188213600806/october-8-its-electric).


End file.
